


Kitchen Break

by ChubbyGhost



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Bloodhound just wants a brownie dammit, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Bottom Bloodhound, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're verses I was just feelin' some bottom Hound, Top Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyGhost/pseuds/ChubbyGhost
Summary: For a tumblr anon thing. Here was the prompt:"Howdy, ghost uwu. Please bless me with something like our favorite moron, Elliot, and Hound cooking or baking. A few silly touches and playfully sexual comments leading to some super good yum yums on the counter. Who tops is your choice cause they’re both valid tops when they want to be. Okay please and thank you"So, here it is <3 uwu





	Kitchen Break

**Author's Note:**

> First Apex porn I've posted on Ao3 uwu hope y'all enjoy it! If you do, go shoot a request of your own to my Tumblr! Link is down in the end notes <3

Elliott mixed the frosting he was making quickly, holding the bowl against his chest to steady it. Bloodhound was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist the entire time he’d been baking. They were mostly observing, learning how to make his mother’s brownie recipe from watching him do it. They’d try it themselves, sometime soon.

He felt his lover move behind him, silent. He looked up just in time to swat their hand away from the brownie pan, 

“Hey! No taking any yet!” he scolded. Bloodhound looked at him, their mask discarded earlier. They had that look on their face when they were scheming. He gave them a playful glare, 

“What are you planning?”

Bloodhound leaned into Elliott, “But Elliott, elskan, sæti, if I don’t have a brownie now I’ll positively die,” they said, voice full of fake drama. Elliott laughed,

“Oh yeah? And why would you die?”

“I’ll starve to death,” they explained, rubbing their cheek into his shoulder blade. He could hear the smile in their voice. He grinned as he spoke to them, 

“You’re being a drama queen today, huh?”

“I learned it from the best,” Bloodhound replied, voice dramaless once more. They leaned up to rest their chin on Elliott’s shoulder, face smug.

“Oh, that was a good one, I’ll admit that,” Elliott laughed, setting the bowl down on the counter, “I have a different treat on my mind though.”

“What would that be?” Bloodhound asked before Elliott turned and grabbed them by the waist, pinning them to the counter. They gasped, looking up at him and laughing, cheeks just the slightest shade of pink. 

“No comeback?” Elliott prompted, massaging his thumbs into their hips. Bloodhound let out a sound that was almost a laugh, mostly a huff of breath,

“What can I say? I’m at a loss for words.”

That drew a loud, hearty laugh from Elliott. He grinned as Bloodhound wrapped their arms around his shoulders, soft giggles escaping him. He leaned down and peppered their cheeks and nose with kisses.

“You’re so fucking cute!” he gushed. Bloodhound groaned and tilted their head back, trying to escape the onslaught of kisses. Instead, Elliott just moved his lips lower to their jaw and neck. They shivered at the tender kisses there, sighing quietly. 

Elliott smirked against their skin, gently nipping between his kisses. Bloodhound melted under his touches, totally relaxed as he pressed their bodies together closely. They were warm against him, pulling him closer to kiss him gently. Their lips were slightly chapped, like usual, but Elliott couldn’t imagine a better person to kiss. 

Their mouths moved in tandem, hands roaming slowly. Bloodhound ran their hands over his chest, nails teasing the sensitive skin just so. It made his cock twitch, hardening in seconds. He groaned and broke the kiss, grabbing Bloodhound under the thighs and pulling them up onto the counter. They laughed softly as Elliott began to attack their neck with kisses and bites again, impatient.

He chuckled when their laugh broke off in a gasp as his hand pushed their thighs open, his body slotting between them. He knew they could feel his arousal against them. Good.

He used one hand to trace his nails over their skin, his other hand teasing up their thigh. They twitched softly, 

“Elliott, dammit,” they groaned as Elliott slipped his hand up against their sex, separated only by a pair of boxers they stole from him. He rubbed them through the thin fabric slowly, enjoying the jolting reaction their body gave.

“I ever t-tell you how hot you look wearing my clothes?” he asked, pulling away just enough to watch them grind their hips against his hand. They panted softly, looking at him with their bottom lip caught between their sharp canines, 

“If this is what it earns me, perhaps I should wear them more often,” they said, moaning louder when Elliott’s ministrations doubled. He wrapped an arm around their waist, kissing them roughly. They growled and whined against his lips, their mouth tasting like sugar and mint. Their body moved against his hand enough that he hardly had to do anything for them. 

He drew his hand away for only a moment, Bloodhound’s body tensing up in desperation before his hand ran down their stomach and slipped into the boxers they wore. He ran his fingers against their arousal slowly, smirking as they jumped.

“Elliott,” they said in a dangerous tone, making his dick twitch sharply. He kissed them again and continued to get them off, their hips grinding down into his hand. Their leg wrapped around his hip and their body tensed up, head falling back. They moaned loudly, eyebrows knitted tightly as Elliott’s hand was coated in their cum. He didn’t stop, slowing down but still touching them until they jerked away. 

They panted softly, cheeks just slightly flushed. Elliott drew his hand away, painfully hard in his own pajama pants. Bloodhound looked down between his legs, then up at him just as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue. He smiled and winked at them.

Bloodhound gave him a sharp look just a moment before their hands were in his pants. Their calloused fingers stroked him languidly, and it was his turn to startle. He groaned and held the edge of the counter, 

“F-Fuck, Hound!” he gasped, their hands working expertly against him. How were they so good at that? He rutted into their hand, opening his eyes to look at their smug features. He pulled their hands away, grunting at the self control it took.

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he kissed them quickly, “I want to fuck you,” he said, one hand on their thigh and the other rubbing their side. They chuckled softly, 

“Very well,” they said. Elliott grinned and treaded away quickly, returning with a bottle of lube. When he looked up, they were already bare from the waist down, boxers tossed aside. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of them sitting on the counter, legs spread. 

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” he said, walking over to them and pressing a kiss to their neck. He motioned for them to get down, turning them around and bending them over the counter. They did so shamelessly, body moving fluidly. 

He rubbed their lower back gently, taking in the view for a moment again before leaning over them to kiss up their shoulder. He sucked a bruise into the flesh as he poured the lube into his hand, moving down between their spread legs. He rubbed two fingers against their hole, his other hand running up to toy with their nipples. 

They sucked in a breath through their teeth as Elliott pushed his fingers in, biting down on their shoulder sharply. They groaned and pushed back against his fingers, muscles in their shoulders flexing. He didn’t waste too much time on making sure they were prepared, knowing they did this often enough that the whole process was unnecessary. 

He teased them gently as he pulled his fingers out, rubbing their hip gently.

“Ready?” he asked, voice deeper than he remembered. 

“Yes!” they said, huffing softly. They were good at hiding their eagerness, but that tone gave them away. He laughed and pulled his pants down enough to pull himself out. He lined himself up, his lips quirking as he teased the head against their entrance. They made a quiet sound in their throat, surely about to demand he stop the teasing, when the sound sharpened into a cry as he pushed himself in as far as he could go into them.

He ran a hand up their back, nails scratching the skin as he ran his fingers back down. He pulled out almost all the way, slamming back into them once more. He started a steady pace of his hips snapping into them, gripping their hips sharply. They panted and groaned, dropping their head onto their arms as he fucked them. He moaned freely, tilting his head back and rolling his hips into them.

“E-Elliott,” they gasped, body tensing when he ground his hips into the spot he’d been aiming for. He bit his lip and went at that same angle, snapping his hips forward roughly and making them cry out. He tried to keep himself quiet, wanting to revel in their sounds, but it was near impossible when it felt so damn good. 

He dropped his forehead against their shoulder, babbling about how good they felt and how tight they were and how much he loved them. They bit into their hand and pushed back to meet his thrusts when he threaded his fingers into their hair and pulled. Their voices mixed together in a chorus of each other’s names and the sound of skin against skin. 

The hot coil in his belly felt unbearable, but he’d be damned if he came before Bloodhound. He doubled his efforts, feeling their body tense around and under him. He reached and laced their hands together, pinning that hand to the counter on accident while the other pulled sharply at their hair.

“Elliott!” they cried suddenly, voice cracking. He groaned as they tightened around him, body trembling. He rolled his hips into them, spilling into them suddenly. He panted as he rocked his hips, riding out their climaxes until Bloodhound’s body trembled harshly. His lover was like putty under him as he pulled out, his fingers gently smoothing out their hair. 

He kissed all over their shoulders and back, smiling. 

“I love you,” he said, still a bit breathless. 

“I love you too…” Bloodhound mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” he said, helping them stand straight and starting towards the bathroom. They looked sleepy as they spoke,

“I still want a brownie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my stuff!  
> \- [Apex Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imagineapexlegends)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChubbyGhost3)  
> \- [Apex Legends Discord](https://discord.gg/wPVs7r9)


End file.
